Individuals often own more than one dog. When walked, often both dogs will attempt traverse in separate directions, adding strain on the person handling the two dogs.
The present invention generally relates to a dog leash. More specifically, the invention is a two dog leash.
It is an object of the invention to provide a two dog leash that allows a user to walk two dogs at the same time on one leash.
It is an object of the invention to provide a two dog leash that allows a user to control two dogs at the same time on one leash.
It is an object of the invention to provide a two dog leash that allows for more flexibility when handling two dogs on the two dog leash.
What is really needed is a two dog leash that allows a user to walk two dogs at the same time on one leash that allows a user to control two dogs at the same time on one leash that allows for more flexibility when handling two dogs on the two dog leash.